


Barging In

by Dragongoddess13



Series: 1200 Follower Milestone [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 1200 follower milestone, F/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragongoddess13/pseuds/Dragongoddess13
Summary: My neighbour’s sibling got the wrong house number and barged into my apartment on accident.





	Barging In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [headinfantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/headinfantasy/gifts).

Barging In

xXx

Arya had a pretty shit day, she wasn’t going to lie, so getting home to have a nice, relaxing soak in the bathtub was very high on her list of things to do. She let the warm water soothe her as she sank back against the wall, the bubble bath was sweet and fruity. It was perfect and the most wonderful way to end a long hard day at school. 

She was so relaxed, that when she heard someone come forceful through the front door she ignored it, assuming it was one of her brothers. The footsteps pounded closer, whoever it was running, but she didn’t care, she was too tired, too sore and way too comfortable to care. 

She should have.

“Shireen!” Arya flinched, ducking down in the water as the door slammed open, admitting a tall man with dark hair and frantic blue eyes. They stared back at each other, stunned, and after a moment clarity seemed to grab hold of him. “You aren’t…”

“No shit.” she snapped. Her tone went a long way in shaking him from his stupor and he finally looked away, eyes cast toward the ceiling, and a deep crimson spreading across his face and neck. “I’m so sorry, I was looking for my cousin, she… something bad happened and I thought…” he gestured absently at the tub and she thought she knew what he was trying to say, but she and Shireen were pretty good friends and she was fairly certain nothing could be bad enough for her to do something like that. If she didn’t even entertain the idea when she became permanently scarred, she certainly wasn’t going to for anything else. 

“Gendry?” Shireen’s voice called out through the apartment. 

“Back here.” Arya called back. In less than a minute her young neighbor was at the door, looking equal parts confused and amused. 

“What are you doing in Arya’s apartment?” she asked. 

Gendry turned to her, relieved to have a place to rest his eyes. “The key you gave me, it worked so I didn’t think about it, I just ran in.” 

“Shit.” she cursed. “I must have given you Arya’s spare key instead of mine.”

“Looks like it.” Arya piped up from below them. “Why exactly does he think you were upset enough to hurt yourself?” 

Shireen looked confused, then back at Gendry. “I got cheated on, it’s not the end of the world.” 

Gendry shrugged helplessly as Arya exclaimed; “What!” startled they both looked down at her. “You want me to kill him for you?” 

Shireen laughed. “No, it’s fine. I’d rather you not end up in jail over someone like him.” 

Arya scoffed. “Bold of you to assume I would get caught.” 

“I can see why she’s your best friend.” Gendry finally spoke up, looking more amused than he had when this started. 

“Damn right. Now, if you don’t mind…” she gestured toward the open door and they both jumped into movement. 

“Right, shit, sorry.” he was blushing again and Arya couldn’t help but notice how cute he looked. 

“Sorry, arya.” Shireen says as she steps into the doorway. “I’m making dinner. It should be ready in an hour if you want to come over.” 

She nodded as Shireen walked out closing the door behind her. “That was the girl you were trying to set me up with?” she hears Gendry’s hushed voice, barely audible through the door. Shireen’s answer must be silent. “Do you think I still have a chance?” 


End file.
